The Price
by logan
Summary: anouther attempt at depth... key word being attempt. well anouther taiora... this fic falls into that area where an author is forced to alter reality to make the fic work... well hope you like. it's kinda dark i guess. shrugs


  
  


Disclaimer: hey... I own absolutely nothing, I am a teenage guy if you sue me you will just be wasting your time... Tai and Sora and everyone else are property of whoever the hell owns them. I'm just borrowing them...... Well this is 100% pure taiora... hope the little quote I wrote at the bottom isn't to dumb.... but knowing me.... it's more than possible...

  
  


Let me know what you think at...... [Logan91234@aol.com][1]

  
  
  
  


The Price

**_by Logan_**

  
  
  
  
  
  


"I almost lost her today..."

  
  


Tai sat alone on the sandstone rock as he looked out over the desert landscape. The air was cool now. The blistering heat of the day was now replaced by a soft gentle coolness of the desert night. The breeze swirled around him kicking up the golden sand. His hair whipped around him lashing at his sunburnt skin.

  
  
  
  


Tai had left his goggles back at the pyramid. He was thinking less and less nowadays. His mind had been burdened far to much within today's events. He had almost lost someone....

  
  


As a leader he had come to expect that someone might be lost.... he hated to admit it, but this was a war. And like any war casualties are usually present... but this.... this was unthinkable....

This was her.....

  
  


Tai knew all to well that he may be forced to bury a friend. That is the obligation of the leader. He would dread that day and do all he could to avoid it. Yet he knew he may be the one who would have to say goodbye to Mimi, izzy, or TK,....

  
  


But today he almost lost the one person he couldn't mourn... the one person who's death would foreshadow his own suicide. Tai was by no means unstable... but he couldn't live a day on this world or any other without her.

  
  


She was taken from him... and he couldn't save her.... he would have murdered that digimon with his bear hands....

  
  


As he thought about that mechanical monster, the anger swelled within his heart. His hands clutched to fists so tight as to make the normal tan skin turn white.

  
  


He had saved her... Datamon lay dead upon the remains of his laboratory. Tai smiled grimly at the image of him as he was crushed by the stone and metal which rained down as the room collapsed. Datamon was dead.... Sora was saved.... but the images still haunted tai like specters.

  
  


Her cry for help fell on his ears still... he took little comfort in the knowledge that if there was a digital hell Datamon was burning there. He had come too close...

  
  


Tai remembered that one look on matt's face as he saw what tai did to him...

  
  


The debris was not what killed Datamon. That is what scared matt as he watched tai. Tai had been the one to rip the cables from his metalic shell. As Datamon screamed one last time before with a shower of sparks he died....

  
  
  
  


Tai had scared himself... he never knew he could be a murderer. Datamon was as good as dead... but all tai had seen was the thing that had stolen Sora, and then tried to end the life he loved so dearly. Tai was possessed by hatred of this digimon... pure.... burning....hatred...

  
  


To take a life... wether evil or good was something tai never imagined he could do. But he had... and for that moment where Datamon's voice faded away and the electrical cables squirmed in tai's clutched fist... he had enjoyed it. That creature had tried to take Sora from tai's life.....

  
  


Matt was scared of tai.. As were the others... they had all seen that look on tai's face as he tossed the digimon's corpse away, then scooped Sora up and flew from the burning pyramid...

  
  


Murderer.... the word echoed in his mind, over and over again... tai was a killer... and even now as he tried invain to wipe the non-existent blood from his hands he felt no remorse... Sora was alive....

  
  


Tai hated to imagine of what she would think of him now. Sure he saved her, but he killed. Cries for mercy fell on def ears as tai crossed the line in the sand and took a life.

  
  
  
  


The sand swirled around like a dervish. It stung his skin as it pelted him with biting winds which heaved the tiny projectiles against his face. Tai wanted to scream. All the love he had for Sora.... all the hate he had for Datamon.... it was like one great sandstorm swirling and stinging him. 

  
  


His eyes teared......

  
  


He suspected that tomorrow they would ask him to resign as leader. Hell, they would ask him to walk away and never look back.. Tai would do as they wished.... 

  
  


but he would miss waking up early and watching Sora sleep... She slept like an angel..... he would so miss that. The way she blinks slowly when the first golden rays of the sun danced over her face. How she wrinkles her nose before she yawns... tai alone was the silent observer to these acts of pure innocense.

  
  


Innocense.... a word that can no longer describe him... He was not worthy of her touch... he didn't deserve to get to watch her wake up anymore.... those were things he enjoyed... things that he should no longer be allowed to partake in...

  
  


He looked up to the sky which shone down with brilliant stars... it was breathtaking... but it seemed wasted on his eyes...

  
  


One act of evil on his part cost him his friends... cost him the life he had loved...... cost him Sora.....

  
  


He looked up to the sky with rage in his tear soaked eyes.

  
  


"WHY ME!!!!!!!?" He screamed into the heavens.

  
  


"WHY DID I HAVE TO GET DRAGGED HERE? 

  
  


ONLY TO FALL IN LOVE AND HAVE HER RIPPED AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" he collapsed onto the sand and beat his fist against it tears pouring down his face.

  
  


"Why did I have to kill him" he sobbed....

  
  


"Why"

  
  


"why...." he collapsed onto the sand, his hands shielding his eyes....

  
  
  
  


It was then as tai was at his lowest that he felt a pair of soft arms slip around his shaking frame. He was drawn into a deep embrace as the figure who he knew in his heart couldn't be real gently rocked him back and forth.

  
  


"Shhh... tai.... it's ok......" she soothed.

  
  


After a few minutes he finally summoned the courage to look at her face. 

  
  


If she was a dream he would never want to wake... and if she were real he would never dream again....

  
  


"S...Sora?"

  
  


"You saved me...." she whispered against his skin.

  
  


With slow movements she brought her hand to his face and caressed his tear stained cheek.

So much comfort came from her soft caress that tai was brought back across the sea of despair which moments ago he was drowning in....

  
  


"I... I killed him Sora... I ripped his mechanical heart out of his body..... I murdered him even when he was helpless....." tai choked out. "I'm a monster...."

  
  


With soft loving movements Sora brushed the hair from his eyes.

He slowly looked up into her soft compassionate eyes. And for the first time tai had a glimmer of hope as he stared into the loving eyes of the girl who he would die for.

  
  


"Tai.... if he had taken you... and I was in the place you were in...... I would have killed him too."

  
  


She looked into his deep brown eyes... and allowed her own to slip shut.

  
  


"I love you...." she whispered...

  
  


"how can you love a murderer?" he said in a voice equally as soft.

  
  


"Tai... it's the reason you feel so sad about what you did that makes me love you....you are not a murderer.... you're tai.... you're my tai..." she smiled.

  
  


He looked up with pure happiness in his eyes. And in one movement, rehearsed in a million dreams he drew her into a kiss born of love and passion. They clutched eachother tighter. The embrace was crushing. Almost as if they feared the other would be gone like a grain of sand caught in the wind that now whipped their hair wildly.

  
  


*********************

  
  


"Will they ever forgive me?....." tai asked as he nuzzled against her soft neck.

  
  


"If they can't forgive you then they are the ones who are missing out. If they don't want you around. I will leave with you.....

  
  


I've waited my whole life for you tai....

  
  


you are the only person who I have room for in my heart for.

You're my best friend.... my lover... and....." their eyes met

  
  


"My savior....."

  
  


And with that said the two rose up to meet the others.... together.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Life is beyond the measure of mortal interments. It exceeds limitations and defeats Boundaries, it soars beyond the skies and sails beyond the oceans. Thus it's worth is Un-measurable... Yet a life only fully begins after it has known love, and through love's embrace it's price is set. In our world only love and life together as one are truly priceless....."

   [1]: mailto:Logan91234@aol.com



End file.
